Cyborg
A cyborg (cybernetic organism) is definable as a being that possesses a mix of artificial and natural, organic components. While often the term refers to an organic being that has been modified to some extent with technology, it can also be a being created with a mix of cybernetic and organic parts. Overview On the galactic frontier, the use and significance of cybernetics naturally varies from race to race, often in accordance with the level of technological advancement. Cyborgs are, of course, more prevalent in areas where intergalactic population converge, including some individuals from races that do not typically deal with cyborgs. It may range from minimal neural implants to full cyborg prosthesis, all for a range of reasons. Shared advanced technology can grant enhanced abilities, depending, from cognition and information gathering to superhuman strength and utilities. For public safety and security, the Federation has laid laws, in their areas of control, intended to limit the extent of what cyborgs and androids alies are allowed to do or use, scaling in accordance of their race, but on the grand scale it is virtually impossible to regulate. Standard minimal augmentation is common, if not mandatory, in their militaries. Tellus The term "cyborg" was first coined in 1960 in a writing about the advantages of using self-sustaining synthetic/organic hybird machines in outer space. In 1965, D.S. Halacy wrote on it as another "new frontier" that bridged mind and matter. Prosthetics have held presence through written human history, but by the early 21st century A.D., a boom in information-based technology allowed for exponential growth of true cyborgs. By the middle of the same century, cyberization was a fact of life; anyone with income had at least augmenting at and around the brain for information gather, sharing and networking/communications. Living by and within cyberspace was free action, and full-body cyborgs existed either out of convenience or necessity, regulated within government line of sight, save for certain higher-up groups, but criminal activity, evolving with the rest of the world, could not be avoided. Such practice had continued into the galactic stage, only further advanced by adapted technology from other races. When the planet faced a global war against another alien race for the first time -- at the turn of the 21st century --, many among the cyberized population made an attempt at self-preservation through "cyber-exodus", where individuals download their essence into the vast web, where they could potentially survive even if their physical bodies are destroyed, and then be uploaded back into their bodies, or new ones when the conflict ended. Near the end of the war, the invaders had become aware, unsuccessfully attempted to target the collective in the web as a means of genocide. DI-LAWS Up until about the last century, the use of organics on the field had been dismissed by the organization, as repeated exposure to dimensional travel and the Zero Manipulator had proved to be physically taxing on organic components. The Æ series, however, broke the mold with natural-artificial hybrids, using cloned components, after extensive research and dimensional adaptation. Such allowed for improved mechanics and processes that in theory would make them superior to their android predecessors. Category:Species Category:Cyborgs Category:Species Category:Cyborgs